


File Here, Gone Tomorrow

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-13
Updated: 2000-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna try to steal back an important file, and they find love in the process of doing so.





	File Here, Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"This is the stupidest thing you have ever done." The blonde haired woman said.

"Ah, ah, ah....we," replied the taller dark haired man. The blonde haired woman let out a burst of air in disgust rather than relief, and all the man could do was flash a smile that left the woman even more disgusted.

"Josh, I have a bad feeling about this."

"You have a bad feeling about everything Donna."

She stood straight up and flashed the flashlight in his unsuspecting eyes, which caused him to be blinded and knock over an aluminum trash can. They both gasped and ran for cover, because if they were caught all hell would break loose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Josh? Has anyone seen Josh?" cried Sam Seaborn. His look of exhaustion was due to the whereabouts of his friend. Sam had been pacing around the office for a total of twenty minutes, with no success. But that didn’t stop him from pacing some more.

"Josh? Josh?"

"Hey, what’s up?" Josh replied with a rather confused look. Sam’s face was worse.

"You’re not going to believe this." replied Sam, with a breath of relief, well at least he found him.

"Let’s go in my office. Donna?" asked Josh.

"Ya?" replied the young woman.

"Hold my calls, and don’t let anyone through these doors until Sam and I are finished. Okay?" he said rather delicately, but stern nonetheless.

"Sure, of course." she said, flashing a smile. Once inside, Sam began to explain the situation which resulted in an ear splitting yell that forced everyone in a 10 foot perimeter to stop dead in there tracks.

"WHAT!!!!" the cry rang over all the phone calls and little conversations. Donna knew it came from Josh, she knew that tone all to well. Not two seconds later Josh came bolting out of his office and straight to Donna.

"Have plans tonight?" Josh said in a feverish voice bearly able to wait for an answer.

"Umm, no I...."

"Great." Josh interupted which left Donna rather stunned.

"I’ll take care of this, Sam. I can’t believe that little jerk!" Josh said almost breaking out into another shout.

"Okay." he said with a nod. Josh began to walk away when Donna popped up and was right on his heels.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" she said with anticipation. Sam started to walk back to his office until he was interrupted.

"WHAT??" cried Donna. Even though Sam and Josh were in a tough spot, he couldn’t help but laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Explain this to me one more time." Donna said without lifting her head from her hands.

"What?" replied Josh

"Why we need to break into this guys office?!?" she said with what little patience she had left.

"It’s for our country wouldn’t work would it?" Josh said. He and cooled down since Sam had told him the news. He had worked out a plan and he felt it was going to be allright. Donna, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. She didn’t like Josh’s attempt at cuteness so she shot a glare at him that could kill the Easter Bunny. Josh’s face wrinkled, because, frankly, Donna had scared him.

"Okay, okay. This weasle broke into my office and stole a file. Now we are going to get it back. It’s that simple." he said with a shrug.

"Now, wait. How did he just ‘break into’ your office. This is the White House, it is supposed to be heavily guarded, or something...right?" she said as her voice began to trail towards the end

"Ya, the only thing I can think of was he must have slipped in with the press and snuck in here, grabbed it and left." Josh said as he was going through the papers on his desk.

"Okay, so what’s the big deal then." Donna was obviously confused by the whole mess and didn’t understand why Josh was going to great lenghts to get this file back.

"The file had sensitive materials in it." Josh said, trying to tip-toe.

"Okay, there is no way I’m going on this little escapade with you unless I get the truth." she said with her arms crossed and face fixed on Josh’s.

"Um..well.." and just then Leo walked in. Josh let out a sigh of relief.

"Am I interrupting something?" his eyes went from Josh to Donna.

"No, oh and Josh, I am not going." Donna said rather smuggly.

"Yes you are, you have to. I’m your boss and you have to do what I say." Josh said rather pleased with himself.

"Oh ya, well I quit then, " she said as she began to walk out the door, "oh, and you have a meeting with Senator Whiting in a few minutes." Josh chuckled a bit and turned to Leo who had a smirk on his face.

"Piss and vinegar." Leo said as pointed the door.

"Ya" Josh said in total agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a lecture from Leo and an incredibly dull meeting with Senator Whiting he decided to spill the beans on the file to Donna. She did have a right to know if she was coming to get it back.

"Hey, you look alot like my old assistant, but she quit." he said with a usual smirk.

"I did, I was just searching for some juicy gossip about my evil ex-boss to feed to the press" she replied with attitude.

"Oh ya, what did you come up with? That I enjoy watching The Golden Girls late at night." he said with just as much attitude.

"You do?" Donna said with her upper lip curled."That is creepy Josh." she said with her hands planted on her desk.

"Come in my office I’ll explain the whole file thing." Josh said in an attempt to get the blonde woman in his office. She got up and made her way to the door and passed Josh on the way, all she could do was give him a disgusted look and all he could do was roll his eyes.

"What! It is a good show!" Josh said in defense. Donna just shivered in fright.

"Do you want to hear about the file or not?" he said rather agitated.

"Ya, yes." she said.

"Okay, well, as you know, the world of politics is not squeeky clean. A lot of times we have to sorta, kinda, blackmail people to get what we want. Okay?" he said waiting for his approval to go on. "Really?!?" she said with astonishment.

"Ya, well, that file in my office contained a lot of, well, trash on certain senators and such. We are trying desperatly to push this bill through Congress and with this ‘trash’ we can, with only a few bumps along the way." he said, looking at Donna for some sort of understanding.

"Okay, well, if you were threatening to expose this stuff, why would it matter if this guy did it?" Donna said.

"If he did it, then these Senators would be so mad, that they would blow this bill right out of the water. They promise to help, and we promise to bury that stuff, thats the deal. If this guy comes out with this stuff, man, we are in deep." he said with fear in his voice. Josh knows full well that if they make enemies, it doesn’t matter what they want to pass, it will be shot down.

"Okay, I understand. And I’m in, not by choice, but I’m in." she said a bit defeated.

"Yeesss. Okay, I’ll see you at 8:30. We’ll make it fun, don’t worry." he said with a mischievous smile.

"Fun?" she asked.

"Ya, like James Bond or something."

"Ya, James Bond, Bea Aurthur, whatever." she said with a wink. (Bea Aurthur is an actress on the show The Golden Girls. She was also rumored to be a man. just so you know)

"Shut up." Josh retorted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, you ready?" Josh said as Donna opened up her apartment door.

"Ya." as she stepped out in all black. A black sweater, a black pair of pants, black shoes and to top it off, a black stocking cap.

"Ahh, could you look anymore suspicious?" he said with a laugh.

"Ya, I could wear a sign." she snapped back.

"Okay, lets go." He said as he took her hand and lead her to the elevator. In the car, Donna decided to take the opportunity to ask some questions.

"So, how do you plan to get in and out of there undetected?" she said with inquisition.

"You mean we? Well, the building is open 24 hours, because there is an insurance company there and they are on call 24 hours. The only thing we have to worry about is the guard, which should be no problem." he said while still trying to keep his concentration on the road.

"Okay, well, how do you know he still has the file?" she said, she had been saving that question ever since she got home.

"He is probably holding out for the highest bidder."

"The highest bidder, what?" she said not understanding him.

"Well, he has got some pretty high price information. He could likely get a big chuck of change out of it." he said trying to be cool.

"Huh, huh. ‘chuck of change.’ What is that?" she said trying to get a rise out of him.

"I can’t pull that off, can I?" he said looking at her during a red light.

"No." she said with a smile. They finally arrived. It was actually very easy. They strolled right up to the door and because it was an older building there were no cameras. Just as Josh was about to work his magic a guard was about to walk by so they hid in the insurance company’s office, much to the surprise of the phone tellers working there.

"Can I help you?" said one of the workers.

"Yes, I have insurance with you and she smashed my car. I told her to talk to you." he said pointing at Donna as he went out the door back in the hallway.

"Ha, he was just joking." Donna said as she dashed out in the hallway with Josh. "Thanks!" she said as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oww, ok, let’s go!" Josh said as he sprinted towards the door They got in rather quickly and immediately began looking.

"Crash!!" The aluminum trash can hit the floor and rolled around as Josh and Donna stopped in fear. They immediately began running around for a place to hide. Josh quickly picked up the trash can and ran for the closet and pulled Donna in with him. It was tight in there so they were face to face only inches away. They tried desperately to keep quiet and then Josh noticed that there hips were touching, and he began to giggle.

"Oh, your just loving this aren’t you?" she said in a whisper.

"Actually, ya."

"Oh, you! I don’t know what I’m going..." and he cut her off with a kiss. Her face was in shock, and all he could do was smile. Then Josh got a right hook in the bicep.

"What was that?" she said as she began to smile.

"Well, I thought this was the perfect moment. Both of us huddled in a stinky closet, hinding from an overweight gaurd, what could be more romantic?" he said in the sarcastic tone that Donna had begun to take comfort in. She smiled and laughed as she rested her head on his chest.

"That and I knew you couldn’t do much harm in here. You can’t scream for help." he said with a devilish smile as he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her again, and this time she kissed back, both of them smiling. After a few minutes in the closet they decided that it was safe to come out. Josh couldn’t take his eyes off his beautiful accomplice, and the same was for Donna. Finally, Josh found what he wanted and they got out of there. All they could hope for was that this guy didn’t make copies and nobody else saw it. It was silent in the car ride to Donna’s apartment, but both were smiling, in fact, they hadn’t stopped since they were in the closet.

"Well, we’re here. I will walk you to your door, Ms. Moss." Josh said, still smiling. At the door they just stood looking at each other.

"Josh, what if I told you I stole a file too?" she said, rather innocently.

"You did?" he said, confused.

"Ya, it just happens to be on my dresser in my bedroom. Would you have to get that one too?" she said, with a wink.

"Oh, ya. It’s my duty to retreive any missing files. Lead the way." Josh said as he kissed the back of Donna’s neck while she tried to unlock her door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Josh felt incredibly good. Not only had he gotten the file, but he got his girl too. He definately was on some cloud.

"Hey, Josh!" Sam cried, wanting to know how the events of the last night went.

"Oh, hey." he said to his friend.

"So, how did it go, you get it?" Sam said rather desperately.

"Ya, don’t worry. It’s all under control." Josh said rather pleasant.

"What is up with you?" Sam said confused, obviously uncomfortable with his friend’s new bright, cheery attitude. Sam walked with him until he got to Donna’s desk.

"Hi Donna." he said, as he blushed.

"Hi Josh." she said, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Hi Donna." Sam said trying to get her attention, but nothing. All he got was a mumble of some sort and half a wave.

"You got my schedule for today?" Josh said with the same puppy-love voice.

"Ya, I’ll bring it in your office in a few minutes." Donna said with a smile.

"K!" Josh said as he started to walk away. All Sam could do was look at the both of them with extreme confusion. Sam stands there a few minutes longer as Josh walked away to watch Donna watch him down the hall.

"Okay, what was that?" Sam said to Josh, as almost a demand.

"What?" Josh responds with a grin from ear to ear. All Sam could do was laugh.

"No way!" Sam says as he tries to get some sort of response from his friend.

"Don’t worry. I will tell you in due time. Now, leave me alone." Josh says, with love to his friend.

"Okay." And Sam leaves. But Sam manages to catch up with Josh before he leaves to go home.

"I’m fine with you not telling me about the whole Donna thing. But what about the file?" Sam said with great concern.

"It’s okay. The guy didn’t even make copies. Can you believe that!" Josh said with a self-approving laugh.

"Good, and everything went smoothly last night?" Sam said.

"Ya, we were in and outta there." Josh said gathering his things.

"Great, I wouldn’t want you to miss The Golden Girls over that stupid file." And with that Sam began to laugh out loud as Josh had an imbarassed and angry look on his face.

"Donna!!" He yelled as Sam roll around on the ground. Josh began to laugh too, everything in his life was good. He had his girl, he had friends and he had love. Now all he needed was a safe to put his files in and he would be complete.

the end.

  


End file.
